


found in the bowels of Wells Fargo Center

by jorvith



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Furry Porn, Knotting, M/M, Mascot Porn, Philadelphia Flyers, Winner's Room Trope, this assumes that mascots are actually eldritch abominations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorvith/pseuds/jorvith
Summary: In which Vegas loses to Philly, and Gritty is a surprisingly gentle lover.AKA the winner's room fic that absolutely no one asked for.





	found in the bowels of Wells Fargo Center

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of the weirdest things I've ever written, but somebody needed to. 
> 
> My apologies to Shea Theodore for this, he's cute and narratively convenient and does not deserve to be rawed by a mascot. 
> 
> If you found yourself here by Googling your name or the name of someone you know, please exit out of this for your sanity and mine. 
> 
> I didn't get this betaed so if you see any mistakes let me know.

No one knew where mascots came from, but everyone knew that they had to be appeased if you wanted your team to succeed. It wasn’t public knowledge, even if there were rumors, but it was the first thing that anyone who was lucky enough to play in the NHL learned.

Shea’s played enough NHL games that he knows the drill by now; the hush after a game while everyone waits with bated breath to see whose name is going to be called, and the collective exhale by everyone after when they realize that it’s not them.

The guys who get called always leave in silence, and nobody’s ever said for sure what happens in the winner’s room, but everybody knows what fucking happens anyway.

He’s been lucky so far, between spending enough time down in the minors in San Diego where they didn’t do this shit and being on a team last year that won more than they lost and left the chances for being called low. Nobody knew why the mascots choose who they choose anyway, if it was punishment or a blessing, and as far as he knew nobody had ever asked them.

He’d played his heart out last year and never gotten called and maybe it was just past time for his luck to run out.

“Shea Theodore,” one of the coaching assistants said, intoning it like he was reciting a list of the dead, and the collective exhale in the wake of it was deafening.

It was their season opener and they’d fucking lost, and Flower’s disappointment was maybe harder to swallow than anything else. And it was his turn to pay the price for it.

He got to his feet numbly, somehow stumbled his way across the room to where the assistant was waiting. Everyone was looking carefully away, even Alex, and even knowing that this was what always happened didn’t make it better being on the other side of it.

He followed the assistant down the hall to a nondescript door, wondering what would happen if he just left. He’d have to quit hockey, probably, and maybe end up cursing his team, but it’d be worth it to not have to do this.

The assistant pushed the door open and he followed inside. The room was empty, thankfully, could have been any other trainer’s room save for a large bed neatly made with crisp white sheets and two pillows.  

There was a door on the other side of the room, and the assistant gestured towards it.

“Get yourself cleaned up,” he said, not unkindly, “he’ll be along shortly.”

“Okay,” he found himself saying, because what the fuck else could he say, and the assistant nodded.

“Knock on the door if you need anything,” he said, and left Shea alone with his thoughts and sense of impending doom.

 

 

 

The door led to a bathroom, of course, a single shower stall and toilet and sink laid out with the normal assortment of grooming products and a set of neatly folded generic team clothing. There was a large pump bottle of lube, too, and he swallowed at that and started stripping automatically, pulling off his sweat soaked Under Armour and leaving it in a messy pile on the floor.

He turned the shower on with and climbed under the spray, taking a minute to soak under the water and breathe.

He was still panicking, a little, though the bright thread of panic had settled down enough that he could focus on shampooing his hair and rinsing, then soaping himself with shaking fingers, down to his dick and his balls and taint, back up to his ass and then slowly, gingerly down his crack, down to his asshole.

It wasn’t really something he’d messed around with, aside from his girlfriend getting more adventurous on occasion, and it wasn’t something he’d thought about too much either.

He let out a shaky breath and rubbed a finger over his hole, slick with soap.

_Just cleaning up_ , he thought, pushing it in, and willed himself to relax around it. It had felt good when his girlfriend had done it before, in the context of a blowjob, and he tried to think about that as he carefully rubbed around with soapy fingers, cleaning himself out, then rinsed his fingers and carefully washed away as much of the soap as he could.

He let himself sit under the water for a minute, but he’d run out of reasons to stall. He turned off the water and dripped for a minute, then grabbed the fluffy towel that was sitting folded on top of the toilet and started drying himself off.

The lube was sitting on the counter, mocking him, and he wasn’t a fucking coward but this was so far out of his wheelhouse that he might as well have been on Mars.

He pumped some into his palm, and it was thick and cold and slimy and altogether unappealing, but he dutifully dipped his fingers in it. Shea wasn’t sure what the easiest way to do this was, but he could improvise with the best of them and settled on propping his foot up on the closed toilet lid. He felt awkward and exposed like this, but it made it easier to reach his ass.

He pushed a finger in, slowly, and that wasn’t too bad after loosening himself up in the shower, but he knew one finger wasn’t going to be enough. He dipped his fingers back in the lube and went back with two, slowly easing them inside and forcing himself to relax around them.

It didn’t feel like sex, or like anything he would’ve wanted, but maybe that was the point.

He tried rocking his fingers back out and in a little, and that was better the more he loosened up around them. Three fingers was a tighter fit but he felt like he was getting the hang of this now, pushing them inside and forcing himself to relax around them. He managed to fit his pinky inside too, for good measure, and that was verging on uncomfortable but would have to be enough for now.

He took an extra pump of lube and pushed it inside of himself as much as he could, smearing it around, and his ass felt open and wet and weird but it would have to be enough.

 

 

 

Gritty was waiting for him when he opened the door, a silent specter perched on the edge of the bed. He let the door fall shut behind him and stood frozen as Gritty stood up and lumbered slowly over, the huge furry bulk of him bigger than Shea remembered. He was naked now, not wearing his usual sweater and pants and helmet, and there was something shiny and pink starting to poke out of a slit down near his crotch that he didn’t want to look at too closely.

Shea stood still as Gritty reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, stroking gently down his arm.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected, other than something potentially violent and painful, but it definitely wasn’t for Gritty to wrap a loose hand around his wrist and tug him towards the bed, slowly and carefully enough that he could’ve easily pulled out of it if he’d wanted to. He followed, anyway, because that’s what he was here for, and the warm hands gently pushing him down on the bed were a surprise.

Gritty’s hands were warm and velvety as he carefully arranged Shea to his liking, face down on the bed with his ass in the air. He couldn’t see as well like this, and maybe that was a blessing, even though he could feel the bed shift as Gritty climbed on it behind him and feel the warm soft bulk of him as he leaned over Shea.

Gritty hadn’t made any sound yet but he hummed then, a low soft questioning noise.

“I’m okay,” Shea said, shakily, and Gritty hummed again and palmed his ass. His hands felt huge and warm on his ass, pulling at him and exposing him more than he already was, and he shivered as Gritty made an approving sound.

Gritty moved then, leaning over to brace himself above Shea, and he felt the hot firm line of something rub along his ass.

_That’s a dick_ , he thought hysterically, and braced himself as Gritty shifted around and the hot firm line shifted into a blunt press against his hole.

The pressure increased until it shifted into an inexorable stretch inside, and it was as much as he could do to just focus on relaxing around it. The stretch was so much that it hurt a little, thicker and so much deeper than his fingers could reach, and he was suddenly deeply grateful that he’d worked himself open as much as he could. It was weird to feel something like that inside him, huge and intrusive and hot, so intense that all he could focus on was the sensation of being filled. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive getting fucked, if this was just the first push in.

 

 

 

He felt fur against his ass finally as Gritty pushed in the last inch and then stilled, and he felt soft hands pressing gently on his shoulders, running down his back and up again, across his shoulders and down his arms. He relaxed a little despite himself, focusing on the sensation of Gritty touching him instead of the dick in his ass, and that felt a little better.

“Okay,” he said finally, once the feeling had settled a bit and it was less pain and more just an aching stretch.

Gritty pulled out a little, and Shea shivered at the feeling, the intensity shifting a little into something that could maybe be better. The push back in was easier this time, and he felt like he was loosening up a little as Gritty started slowly fucking him. He kept his strokes slow and gentle, easing Shea into it, and it started gradually building into something good.

He felt warm and caged in with the furry bulk of Gritty above him, and he wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but it wasn’t this. He smelled like sweat and sex and hockey and something musky that filled his nose and set off something deep and desperate in his hind brain.

Gritty shifted slightly and then started actually fucking him, still gentle but long strokes in and out that brushed against something that felt shivery good and he groaned despite himself.

Gritty took that as encouragement to go faster, fucking him harder and deeper, the creaking of the mattress almost obscene in counterpoint to the noises he couldn’t stop himself from making and the soft deep grunts Gritty made with every stroke.

He hadn’t thought about coming at all before this, but the gliding stretch of Gritty’s cock inside him was starting to become devastatingly good and he realized with a shock that he was hard and aching, balls drawing up tight in spite of himself. It was as much as he could do to lie there and let Gritty fuck him and it didn’t matter anyway, because the sensation at the base of his spine kept building and building until it tipped over into the white rush of orgasm and he shouted against the pillow and arched as his cock twitched and spilled over the bed.

He went limp after that, ass still in the air, and Gritty made an approving noise and rutted in faster. It was overwhelming in the best way, oversensitive like he’d never felt but he just kept taking it because that was the only thing he could do right now. His whole world was narrowed down to the dick in his ass and the sheets underneath him and the way Gritty’s dick kept shoving in deep and filling him up even though it was almost too much.

Gritty shoved in one last time, deep, and grunted, and Shea felt his dick pulsing inside him and the warm hot rush of something deep inside him that he couldn’t think about right now.

He thought for a split second that Gritty would pull out then, but he kept grinding against Shea’s ass as he twitched and pulsed and impossibly it felt like the base of his dick was getting thicker.

It kept swelling until it was undeniable, a solid round mass at the base of Gritty’s dick, tugging at his hole as Gritty shifted and preventing him from pulling out. It felt like too much, stretching him open and pressing against that shivery good spot inside of him, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

A furry arm wrapped around his stomach as Gritty shifted and slowly eased him over to his side, carefully tucked close behind him, fur pressed up against him from his feet to the top of his head.

He was hard again, improbably, and Gritty’s hand slowly slid down to wrap around his dick, jacking him slowly with a steady firm pressure that was such a relief that he almost sobbed.

Gritty started grinding his hips in again, sending sparks of sensation through his ass and up his spine, until Shea was rocking between the dick in his ass and the hand on his dick, chasing sensation and making embarrassingly desperate noises.

He came like that, pulsing weakly over Gritty’s fist and clenching around the cock in his ass, groaning as Gritty shuddered and his dick twitched again as he spilled another load of come into Shea’s ass. He hadn’t come twice in a row like that maybe ever, and definitely not as devastatingly, but there were first times for everything.

He drifted after that, anchored by the stretch of the dick in his ass and the warm bulk of Gritty behind him.

 

 

 

He woke out of a doze as Gritty started easing out of his ass, dick finally gone down enough to do so. He felt raw and oversensitive enough that it was almost painful, and the trickle of come in the wake of it made his cheeks hot with embarrassment. He felt hot and swollen and open and used, wrung out and oversensitive and relaxed in the best way and exhausted from the game and everything else.

He felt a furry hand on his ass, thumbing gently at his hole, and Gritty made a satisfied noise behind him.

He let Gritty pull him upright and push him gently towards the shower, feeling come leak out as he walked, dripping down his thighs in thick wet globs.

Gritty turned on the shower and pushed him under the water, and he didn’t bother to resist as Gritty climbed in beside him and started carefully washing him, even though there was barely enough room for both of them to fit. It was nice, in a way, to let someone take care of him like that, to feel soft hands clean between his cheeks and wipe gently around his ass.

When Gritty was satisfied that he was clean, he turned off the water and stepped out, returning with a towel that he wrapped around Shea. Shea stepped out of the shower after him and stood patiently as Gritty dried him down and then started dressing him in the clothes on the counter. It should’ve been embarrassing, maybe, but it wasn’t.

Gritty was dry again, somehow, and he made an approving noise as he looked over Shea.

Shea felt like he’d passed, maybe, whatever test this was, and followed as he led him out of the bathroom.

Gritty stopped before they exited the room and turned to him, and Shea wasn’t as surprised as he would’ve been to be tugged suddenly into an all-encompassing furry hug. He relaxed into it and hugged back, and Gritty made another approving noise and patted him on the head before stepping back, and then he opened the door and gestured Shea through it.

 

 

 

Alex was waiting for him when he got back to the locker room, long since cleared out. There were probably some staff people around, waiting for them to leave, but everyone else had left already.

The relief of seeing him was enough that his legs almost buckled, because he was feeling completely wiped out and would’ve had to ask someone to call him a car. He didn’t trust himself to drive right now, and he didn’t really want to talk to anyone else.

Alex had had his name called before too, so if he trusted anyone, he trusted that Alex wouldn’t judge him for this.

“Hey bud,” he said, standing up and crossing the room and pulling Shea into a quick hug as soon as he was close enough. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” he said, surprising himself as he stepped back and went to grab his stuff.

Alex was quiet as they made their way out of the T-Mobile center, nodding to the staff still there and making their way to his truck. He waited until Shea was situated, wincing as he sat down and realized that his ass was still kind of leaking.

“I think they know what we need,” he said, not looking at Shea. “Nobody likes to talk about it and a lot of people talk like it’s a punishment, but I think they know who needs it.”

“Yeah,” Shea said, and Alex nodded and started the truck.  

He dozed on the way home, feeling wrung out and better than he had in days.


End file.
